krisho: How to Become Mature
by doubleAA10
Summary: one-shot kisah tentang chibi! little krisho :) kris berusaha menjadi dewasa agar joonmyeon tidak lagi membencinya. RnR :D


**How to Become Mature**

**Warning: YAOI, fluff, typos, EYD berantakan.**

**Rated: K+**

**Type: one shot**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**a/n:** kali ini author pengen buatin Chibi krisho yang sifatnya lebih dewasa, yang kaihun kan sudah^^

**.**

**#KRISHO: **sekedar ficlet nanggung ttg Suho crossdressing " **She is a boy" **& sequelnya**" whatt? She is a boy" **

**# don't be a silent reader please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

" Kelissss jahaatt…. Huweeee"

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu, Kris Wu menatap teman sekelasnya yang berusia 5 tahun itu dengan tatapan horror. Ia tak pernah melihat anak mungil itu, Kim Joonmyeon menangis sebelumnya, sampai Sunny saem yang mengajar di kelas matahari itu pun datang membujuk Joonmyeon yang sekarang sedang duduk meraung sesekali kesegukkan di atas lantai.

" mian munnie… aku tidak sengaja melucak mainanmu" Kris dengan perasaan bersalah berjongkok di depan Joonmyeon yang masih meratapi bumblebee, hadiah ulang tahun limited addition kesukaannya yang dibelikan Siwon hyungnya dari Amerika itu dengan kedua mata merah yang berkaca-kaca karena tangan kanannya dipatahkan oleh Kris. Pipi mulusnya yang chubby itu masih memerah dan basah oleh air matanya serta bibir tipisnya melengkung ke bawah menahan isakan.

" hiksss.. saemm.. Kelis bandel… hikss.. tiap hali Kelis nganggu Junmunnie teluss.. hukum Kelis saeemm.." adu Joonmyeon di pelukan wali kelasnya, telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk Kris yang betah jongkok di depannya dengan wajah menahan tangis karena takut dimarahi oleh saemnya.

Bagaimana Joonmyeon tidak kesal, anak naga itu suka sekali mengganggunya dengan menyimpan buku ceritanya di kolong meja guru, mengacak puzzle Mickey Mouse, character favoritenya yang disusunnya dengan susah payah, menghancurkan lego landnya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan dwarf, melempar kepalanya dengan bola pimpong, mengikat rambut merahnya dengan karet dapur, dan masih berderet lagi kelakuan menyebalkan Kris begitu membenci sahabat atau musuhnya ini.

Tapi meskipun Kris sering mengusilinya, anak berkulit salju itu tidak pernah menangis, ini pertama kalinya anak berdarah Chinese itu membuat Joonmyeon menitikkan air matanya.

" pokoknya Junmunnie benci Kelisss…hiksss.. Kelis kekanakannn… jahatin Junmyunnie telusss… Junmunnie mau mucuhann sama Kelisss~"

_Ctarrr!_

Kekanakan…

Kekanakan…..

Kekanakan...

Sejak saat itu Kris berjanji akan merubah kelakuannya.

Ya! Menjadi dewasa, agar Joonmyeon tidak lagi membencinya. Hwaiting Kris!

_**1. Tanggung Jawab**_

Esok paginya, Kris kembali menemui Joonmyeon yang sedang duduk manis sambil memainkan kartu monopoli deal dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun.

" yey… kaltu snatch… celahkan pull housemu Hunnie yaa" ujar Joonmyeon senang, sedangkan Sehun cemberut karena sepasang tanahnya diambil semua sama Joonmyeon beserta rumah dan hotelnya.

" munnieee~"

Joonmyeon reflek menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, disitu ada Kris yang menatapnya dengan muka memelas.

" Junmunnie maci ngga mau bicala sama Kelisss" Anak mungil itu lantas memanyunkan mulutnya masih sebal mengingat mainan yang dirusakkan Kris kemarin.

" jangan malahh.. Kelis beliin mainan balu buat Munniee.. jadi kita baikkan yahh.. Kelis ngga cuka mucuhan sama Munnie" Kris mengeluarkan boneka Rilakuma berbaju sailor yang berukuran lumayan besar yang disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya tadi.

" ini Kelis beli pakai tabungan Kelis sendili lohh.. ditelimaa yahh bonekanya" lanjut Kris takut-takut, ia sudah mau menangis ketika Joonmyeon masih belum menerima bonekanya.

" Lilakuma ini untuk Junmunnie?" tanya Joonmyeon polos. Anak bermuka angel itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata hazelnya tidak percaya ketika Kris memberinya hadiah, sejak kapan Kris begitu baik padanya. Namun ketika melihat anak Chinese itu mengangguk pelan dengan kaku, Joonmyeon langsung tergoda untuk mengambil boneka coklat tersebut.

" kyaaa.. Lilakumanya lucuuw.. gomawoo kelissss~ Junmunnie cukaaaa bangettt" Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu memeluk boneka yang tingginya 50 cm tersebut erat sambil mengesek-gesekkan pipi chubbynya pada muka Rilakuma yang diberikan Kris. _Aihh.. menggemaskan~_ dan Kris pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk namja mungil itu dengan Rilakuma besar di tengahnya.

**Stage One: Sukses Besar ^_^v**

.

_**2. Mengendalikan diri**_

" Kelissss~"

" tidak Kelis… jangan sampai tergoda… jangan sampai" batin Kris merana dalam hati, mukanya dibuat sedatar-datarnya padahal dirinya sedang perang batin melihat sesuatu yang menggoda tersuguh di hadapannya.

" Keliss benelan tidak mauu? Junmunnie makan cemuanya lohhh" tanya Joonmyeon bersiap-siap untuk memakan dessertnya. Ia sudah menusukkan garpunya pada sepotong cake red velvet, kue kesukaan Kris dan Joonmyeon, yang biasanya akan dilahap habis oleh Kris tanpa membaginya dengan Joonmyeon hingga membuat anak mungil itu menyepak sebelah kaki Kris dengan kesal.

" kelis tidak cuka makanan yang manis, munnie saja yang makan" jawab Kris sok jaim, ia bersikeras meyakinkan diri kalau namja dewasa itu harus makan makanan pahit, bukannya manis.

" ya cudaaa… Junmunnie makann yaahh~ itadakimacuuuu" anak itu makan dengan lahapnya di hadapan Kris, begitu menikmatinya hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit dengan pipi menggembung imut, di sekitar mulutnya penuh dekat pecahan merah red velvet yang dimakannya.

Bibir Kris melengkung ke bawah melihat kue tersebut sudah hampir habis dimakan Joonmyeon, sedih, dan kecewa karena ia berharap Joonmyeon mau membagi kue tersebut.

" Keliss.. pecawatt tellbang datanggg~"

Kris yang mendengar panggilan tersebut reflek membuka mulutnya lebar, ia merasakan sesendok kue mendarat ke mulutnya.

" enak kan Kelis?" Kris mengangguk malu, ia baru sadar kalau Joonmyeon sedang menyuapinya potongan kue terakhir yang sengaja disisakannya. Joonmyeon tahu Kris suka sekali dengan kue tersebut makanya ia rela membagi kue favoritenya meskipun dulu Kris tidak pernah mau membagi kue tersebut padanya. _Uri Joonmyeonnie dewasa eoh?_

**Stage Two: Failed T.T**

_**3. Mengalah**_

Siang itu, kelas matahari itu sedang mengadakan ujian olahraga. Terlihat Kris tengah mengiring bola dengan ahli hingga ke depan gawang, ia yang sering main sepak bola dengan Luhan dan Xiumin itu hendak memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang tersebut, sebelum ia menyadari siapa kipper yang menjaga gawangnya.

" Kelis.. cepaknya jangan kelas-kelas yahhh" ujar Joonmyeon memelas, ia terlihat ketakutan ketika selangkah lagi Kris mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menembakkan bola ke gawang lawan.

" Munnie.. aku cepaknya ke kili.. tangkap yahh"

Akhirnya bola tersebut malah melambung pelan ke arah gawang sebelah kiri dan dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Joonmyeon, hingga score ujian Joonmyeon mendapat 100 sedangkan Kris hanya 60.

Setelah dipikir-pikir mana ada striker yang mengatakan kepada kiper arah mana ia menembak? Kris jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya.

Tapi Kris sudah sangat puas mendapati Joonmyeon bergaya dengan pose imut berbentuk hati di depan gawang.

" Calanghaeee Kelisssss~ gomawooo -^.^-"

Dan Kris tidak tahu mengapa hatinya penuh seperti tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

**Stage Three: Big Success with big LOVE from Munnie ^.~**

_**4. Romantis**_

" ini untukmu Munnieeee"

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan kedua matanya terus menengadah ke atas melihat cengiran khas Kris, lalu kembali menatap ke bawah melihat sesuatu yang diberikan Kris padanya.

Tadi Sunny saem menyuruh anak-anak untuk boleh mengambil kembali tanaman tulip yang mereka tanam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibit yang tertanam pada pot yang bertuliskan nama masing-masing itu ditaruh di halaman luar dekat kelas matahari. Mereka harus merawat tanaman itu setiap hari kecuali minggu dengan menyiram bunga tersebut dan memberinya pupuk.

Tapi tetap saja Joonmyeon tidak akan mengira Kris akan memberikan tanaman berwarna pink kemerahan itu kepadanya, menurut drama-drama yang ditonton Kris, wanita akan sangat senang diberi bunga oleh pria yang disukainya. Ehem!

" Kelisss~"

Kris sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh ketika joonmyeon memanggilnya dengan nada khasnya yang lembut, ia sudah mengantisipasi namja mungil itu akan senang dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum…

" junmunnie kan bukan pelempuan, kok kelis kacii junmunnie bunga?"

Okay.. sepertinya Kris khilaf tentang gender Joonmyeon.

**Stage Four: Another Failure **

_**5. Pengertian, Tidak Egois dan Saling Membantu**_

" Kelissss~ hali ini kita pulang cama-cama yah"

Kris mengangguk lalu merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah ia berdadah-dadah ria dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia pun menggenggam tangan kanan Joonmyeon, berinisiatif untuk menggandeng tangannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Biasanya mereka akan berpisah di tikungan namun kali ini Kris malah mengikuti Joonmyeon ke rumahnya.

" Kelis kenapa ikut Junmunnie? alah lumah Kelis kan cebelahh cana"

" anii munnie.. kelis mau jaga myunie sampai lumah.. nanti munnie ditangkap alien gimana?" Joonmyeon membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar kata 'alien', anak kecil itu masih percaya dengan alien rupanya.

" huweee.. Junmunnie ngga mau ketemu alien… nanti Junmunnie ditangkap telus dicembunyiin di planet Mals cepelti di filem-filem.. hiiii" joonmyeon bergidik ngeri, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kris dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" tenang saja Munnie.. ada Kelis disini.. Kelis pasti akan melindungi Munnie" Kris terkekeh melihat teman sekelasnya sekarang bergelayut erat pada lengannya masih ketakutan, menyembunyikan sebelah wajah mungilnya di belakang Kris.

" Kelissss~ Junmunnie capeekk" Joonmyeon menguap pelan terus mengusapkan wajahnya pelan pada lengan Kris, ia merasa ngantuk karena kegiatan sepak bola tadi yang cukup menguras tenaga, kakinya terasa pegal karena kebanyakan meloncat menangkap dan menghalau bola.

" Munnie mau tidul? Ya cudaaa.. Kelis gendong ya" Joonmyeon mengangguk terkantuk-kantuk, ia tanpa ragu naik di pundak Kris yang sudah jongkok di hadapannya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada anak bersurai blonde itu. Joonmyeon menutup matanya ketika Kris mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan dengan tubuh mungil di pundaknya seolah tidak ingin membangunkannya.

" Kelisss.. hangatttt.. neomu johaaa..nyam nyam.." gumam Joonmyeon yang masih dapat Kris tangkap, ia tahu yang dimaksud Joonmyeon adalah pundaknya karena namja mungil itu mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kris, mungil ia pikir leher Kris adalah guling Winnie the pooh yang selalu dipeluknya ketika tidur siang.

" tidul yang nyenyak Munnie.. kelis sayang munnieee"

**Stage Five: Proses Menuju Kedewasaan (o^-^)b**

**######*KRISHO*######**

" huweeeee… andwaeeee.. junmunnieee ngga mauu dicucuukkkkk" Sunny saem berusaha membujuk dan setengah menarik Joonmyeon yang tengah mempertahankan dirinya dengan bertengger di kaki meja.

Hari ini suster datang ke sekolah untuk memberi pelayanan jasa gratis pada murid-murid TK, mengingat betapa rentannya tubuh anak-anak balita tersebut.

" ini tidak sakit junmyunnie sayang… lihat tuh.. kyungsoo saja ngga nangis waktu disuntik"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ia tidak pernah disuntik sebelumnya di pantat, dan ia sangat takut dengan benda tajam nan kurus yang seakan mencabut nyawanya tersebut.

" huhuhuuu… kelisssss.. heeeeelleppp" Kris memelototkan kedua matanya melihat saem tersebut mengangkat tubuh joonmyeon dan menggeendongnya ke UKS, anak berkulit putih itu terus meronta menjerit-jerit nama Kris sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, akhirnya dengan tidak tega Kris pun mengikuti langkah guru tersebut ke ruang UKS, disana sudah ada beberapa suster yang siap siaga dengan benda mengerikan tersebut.

" cup..cupp.. junmyeon sayang.. ini tidak lama kok.. rasanya cuma seperti digigit semut saja" ujar sunny saem menenangkan. Percuma saja Joonmyeon meronta karena kedua tangannya langsung ditahan dan pantatnya mulai ditunggingkan.

" huhuhu.. keliissss.. junmunnieee takutttt.. hikss" Kris yang sudah berdiri di samping Joonmyeon itu pun mengelus-ngelus surai kemerahan Joonmyeon dengan khawatir, ia melihat suster itu mulai menurunkan celana pendek Joonmyeon hingga setengah dari pantat kanan Joonmyeon terekspos jelas.

" munnie jangan nangis… kelis ada disinii jagain munnie" Kris mengenggam tangan kanan Joonmyeon dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menghapus bulir-bulir air mata dan keringat Joonmyeon yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

" auuuuwww.. cakittt.. cakittt.. huweeee… lepacinnn munnieee hiksss" joonmyeon merasa nyilu pada pantatnya ketika ujung benda panjang itu mengeluarkan cairannya. Tak lama kemudian pantatnya sudah diberi alcohol dan ditaruh plester mungil. Selama Joonmyeon meronta dan menjerit, Kris tidak pernah sekali pun melepaskan pegangannya, malah semakin meremas erat tangan mungil Joonmyeon seolah menyalurkan kekuatannya.

" cuda celecai munnieee.. jangan nangis lagi neee?" Kris menghapus kedua pipi tembam Joonmyeon yang basah dan merangkulnya erat membantunya berdiri ketika melihat namja mungil itu berjalan limbung dari tempat tidur.

" wahh Kris sudah besar ya bisa jagain Junmyeon" ujar Sunny saem kagum, kemana perginya Kris yang tukang membully Joonmyeon minggu lalu? Sekarang kris lebih terlihat sebagai kakak yang sangat protektif pada adiknya.

" heheeee.. tentu caja caem… kelis latihan dulu cupaya nanti kelis bica jagain munnie waktu munnie melahirkan baby kita"

Sunny saem sweetdrop.

Susternya juga sweetdrop.

Dan Joonmyeon merona parah di dekapan Kris. Bukan cuma pipi Joonmyeon saja yang bersemu kemerahan, bahkan kedua telinganya yang biasanya putih pun jadi berwarna merah muda.

" jadi nanti kelis jadi cuami junmunnie ya?" tanya Joonmyeon polos ketika mereka keluar dari ruang UKS sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kelas.

" iyaaa.. munnie mau jadi istli kelis? Kelis janji engga akan kekanakan lagi.. telus mau jaga munnie campai becal" Kris tersenyum lembut lalu menaikkan sebelah jari kelingkingnya pada Joonmyeon tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan satunya lagi.

" janji ya.. kelis ngga boleh ninggalin junmunnie.. kalau ngga kelis halus makan cabe cepulu buah" Joonmyeon tanpa ragu menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil pada jari kelingking Kris lalu mengayunkannya tiga kali. Alunan tawa suara angelic dan bass itu berpadu di koridor sekolah.

**Extra **

" keliss… talik napasss buangg napaassss" ujar Joonmyeon menyemangati.

Kris makin tegang melihat Joonmyeon menatap kedua matanya dalam seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada kedua pipi tembamnya. Sekarang Kris sedang menungging di atas tidur, berbalik keadaan dengan Joonmyeon lima belas menit yang lalu. Kris berkeringat dingin ketika ia merasakan benda dingin nan tajam bertemu sapa dengan kulit tebalnya.

" wah.. kalian berdua lucu yah.. saling menyemangati" ujar salah satu suster itu menahan tawa melihat kelakuan unyu nan absurd khas anak-anak umur lima tahun.

" tentu cajaa cuctelll.. junmunnie kan halus latian menyemangati…."

" WADOOUUWWW… Cakitttthhhh.. Eommaa~ "

" …. cuami junmunnie waktu buat baby nanti 0.0"

**END**

**Jiahhh! -.— absurd bingitssss.. xD tapi aku cuka myeonnie disini.. kkk**


End file.
